joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
American Goldfinch (Underbird)
Your yellow now that's my attack Powers and stats Tier: 6-B Name: 'American Goldfinch '''Orgin: 'Underbird '''Gender: Male Age: '''Younger than Gray Jay '''Classification: The Great Finch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation ,Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Feather Manipulation, Yellow attacks, Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic, Danmaku, Resistance to cold, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at his soul like a normal attack), Large amount of willpower, Limited Power Sensing (Senses the Egyptian Goose's power, even over the phone) Attack Potency: Country level (Comparable to birds like Cooper's hawk, stronger than many members of the Royal guard and is comparable to RG01 and RG02) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher (Capable of keeping up with The CAT in combat) Lifitng Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level (American Goldfinch has a defense value of 20, which should provide a large boost to his natural defenses) Stamina: '''elatively high, though he can tire rather quickly if he overexerts himself '''Range: Likely multiple meters with feather attacks Standard Equipment: '''His "battle body", a virtually inexhaustible amount of feathers. '''Intelligence: '''American Goldfinch is not the sharpest tool in the shed, being the only bird who will capture The CAT alive rather than kill him and will even mistake a vaguely kitty rock for The CAT on occasion. His puzzles often do not work or are extremely easy to solve and he is ultimately rather ineffectual in his attempts to injure the player outside of direct combat. In addition, he is also extremely innocent and naive, always believing that there is good in everyone and continues to smile and attempt to get The CAT to change their ways despite being murdered by him in the Genocide Route. However, he has shown moments of brilliance on occasion, such as the time in which he used reverse psychology to get Penguin to become "besties" with The CAT. '''Weaknesses: '''Too kindhearted to actually hurt anyone (Note that this puts the limitations of his given feats, especially in comparison to other birds such as Penguin (She remarks that he is extremely strong, even by her standards, but wouldn't hurt a fly, hence why she keeps putting off his desire to join the Royal Guard) in perspective, as we've never seen American Goldfinch actually trying to KILL someone, merely capture them alive), Not very bright. Weak against murder intentions. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soul Manipulation: Yellow Mode: American Goldfinch has the ability to turn his opponent's soul yellow, a trait he shares with his brother. However, American Goldfinch seems to have less of a mastery over it, as he only seems to be able to ground his opponents and not control the direction of their movement or fling them around. Feather Attacks: American Goldfinch will send numerous feathers at his opponent in varying patterns and speeds. He will also often throw in unique structures and yellow feathers, which can only be avoided by remaining perfectly still. Battle Theme: '''Finchtrousle Others '''Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Game Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Bosses Category:Tier 6 Category:Undertale AU Category:Underbird Category:Papyrus